predstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Johto
Johto is the region that debuts in Chapter Guide#Gold Star Saga Pokemon: Gold Star. It is located west of Kanto and south of Orre. Machine and the others travel to this new region to complete a mission given to them by Professor Pine, however, as they begin to travel through the region, it becomes more and more likable to them. Just like the previous region, it is plagued by a sudden uproar of Reddosuta Shikaku's wave of destruction and the sudden appearance of Shadow Pokémon. Cities and Towns region; the region in which the second story inhabits. This is a map showing the aerial view over its locations.]] There are many new cities and towns along with other locations within Johto including the Ruins of Alph or the Johto League, which houses the Silver Conference at Mt. Silver. New Bark Town *Chapters: Chapter 35, Chapter 36, Chapter 37, Chapter 38 New Bark Town, the first town visited by the heroes and the hometown of Gold. The town is rather large (compared to the games) as it has several rounds and backstreets. It also has a Hopsital, which was instituted after hearing about the problems in Kanto. Professor Elm's lab is also located here as well as Police Station. Cherrygrove City *Chapters: Unknown (several cameos) Compared to many of the other locations in the series, Cherrygrove City was barely mentioned. However, it is the second city visited by most of the novice Pokemon Trainers, Machine and the others included. This town is a depiction of one of the smaller towns as it has the first Pokemon Center and Poke Mart in Johto. Violet City *Chapters: Chapter 40 Violet City was third city visited by the heroes in the series. This place is rather large as the first Gym is located here, Sprout Tower is located here, and several exits out of the city are located here. This town is also where the heroes were attacked by Shuuryou and Pulse, finally realizing the true strength that the Reddosuta Shikaku really had. Ruins of Alph *Chapters: Chapter 42 Ruins of Alph is a popular tourist site that is stationed outside of Violet City on Route 32. Many researchers travel to the Ruins of Alph to investigate on a symbol Pokemon known as Unown. The heroes met Bugsy here, the second Gym Leader of the Johto Region who specializes in Bug type Pokemon. Bugsy is also a frequent ruins explorer, trying to find out the mysteries Unown. Azalea Town *Chapters: Chapter 41, Chapter 43, Chapter 44, Chapter 45 (Ilex Forest), Chapter 46 (Ilex Forest) Azalea Town is a town located to the far south of Violet City. It is a town that is a bit smaller than Violet, however, is incredibly popular with tourists as Slowpoke Well is located here. The heroes helped Kurt stop the Reddosuta Shikaku here as well as rescue his granddaughter, Maisy from them. Kurt, the Poke Ball Maker, also lives here, making Poke Ball's for Pokemon Trainers that bring him different colored apricorns. With Maisy's help, Kurt fabricated two extremely strange, custom made Poke Ball's only designed to catch two certain Pokemon. He gave them to Machine and Hakel knowing that it would help in the long run. Bugsy's Gym is also located here. Right after the heroes had obtained their second Gym Badge in Johto, they walked into the Ilex Forest and faced against the Masked Man, and were horribly defeated by him, although, Gold had warned them beforehand. Goldenrod City *Chapters: Chapter 47, Chapter 48 Goldenrod City is the third largest city in the Pokemon world, with the other two being in another region. Goldenrod is located in the western part of Johto and is a sprawling metropolis that rivalves the size of Kanto#Saffron City Saffron City in Kanto. Goldenrod is the center of the regions economy and telecommunications, giving many attractions to traveling Pokemon Trainers and other such things. Goldenrod was visited as the town directly after the heroes lost to the Masked Man in Ilex Forest. They healed up here, however, they all realized that Yellow and Kusa had lost their memories and only remembered a quarter of their own memory. Machine and Hakel were able to restore the memories they had lost as of Chapter 47. The next day, they met the Gym Leader of this city, Whitney, and the Gym Leader of Blackthorn City, John Dragos. Hakel battled with Whitney (as well as Machine and Kusa), however, after their battle, Whitney developed a crush on Hakel that Kusa kind of was annoyed at. Ecruteak City *Chapters: Chapter 49, Chapter 50, Chapter 51 This was the next city visited by the heroes after obtaining their third Gym Badge in Goldenrod City. After taking Whitney's advise (rather the story of the legend that she had told), they traveled here only to realize that the town had been hit by an artificial earthquake created by the Neo-Team Rocket that Masked Man apparently now leads. The town was torn apart and, after a second artificial earthquake, the heroes were separated into groups of two. Here, they realized two things: a new Pokedex Holders Pokedex Holder was chosen by the name of Crystal and, Raion Susamajii and Kris Darchart had now become part of the Reddosuta Shikaku. After those two things were realized, the Pokedex Holders from Johto and Kanto (with the exception of Green, Blue, Red (Character) Red, Artie, and Rich) faced against a man by the name of Toukai. Upon battling Toukai, they found out that he was part of the Reddosuta Shikaku and he had obtained a new Pokemon from Aneso by the name of Kuroaki. They even discovered that the Reddosuta Shikaku had been making new Poke Balls named, Dark Balls. By using Dark Balls, they could turn a Pokemon evil, instantly, and bring their level to its max, making all of its moves the strongest they could ever be. Kuroaki and Toukai were a formidable team, however, the Pokedex Holders were able to defeat him (most of all Hakel was). In a strange ironic plot twist, shortly after the battle, Kuroaki turned on its own Trainer, regaining its free will as the Dark Ball that it had been captured in was broken apart. Kuroaki killed Toukai and, because of its connection with Toukai, died along with him, although, Machine didn't completely believe that it had really happened. Category:Pokemon Regions Category:Pokemon Johto Dex Main Article: Johto Pokédex Category:Pokemon Regions Category:Pokemon